Uncontrolable Urges
by Christabelle Whittle
Summary: Okay my first oneshot...Kagome has feelings for a certain cold older brother...are these feelings reciprocated?


Disclaimer…Okay so I don't own Inuyasha but sadly I wish I did…Also this is a one shot…you have been warned…not everything in this story is approved for those under the age of 18…This is also my first oneshot and if I get enough reviews I might actually make this into an actual story. I hope you all enjoy! XD

Kagome sat in her room once again day dreaming of the one guy in the school who was off limits. She knew it was wrong to have feelings for her boyfriend's, hot, mysterious older brother but she couldn't help it. Something was telling her that she needed to feel her body next to his. She groaned and got up off of her bed and proceeded to walk to her closet. She couldn't find anything that she really liked to wear but settled on her favorite plaid skirt and a white tank top and a pair of mary jane's. She hurried down the stairs nearly tripping over her own feet as she rounded the corner leading her to the front door. She grabbed her black messenger bag which was covered in patches of all sorts.

"Kagome where are you headed?" her mother called curiously from the kitchen. She walked into the living room with a dish towel, drying her hands. "Are you going to be back for dinner?"

"I'm going over to Inuyasha's." she said brightly knowing that he wasn't there. "He's supposed to be coming home today and I wanted to be the first one he sees." She replied lying her ass off, something she had never done in her life.

"Well take a jacket, its supposed to get cold out tonight." Her mother replied turning back into the kitchen as Kagome grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and headed out the door. She grabbed her bike and headed quickly down the street as fast as she could, not knowing why she had the sudden urge to see Sesshomaru whom she knew she had an ice cubes chance in hell with. She thought in the back of her mind that was why she always had ended up with Inuyasha but cleared her mind from it. Tonight she was going to find out exactly what she saw so good with Sesshomaru that she couldn't find in Inuyasha. As soon as Kagome stopped her bike infront of their house she got off to find that the door was already open and her well defined god standing infront of her.

"You know my moronic brother is not here correct?" he asked his expression never faultering from the expressionless cold stare he always had. Kagome just nodded and Sesshomaru let her in and proceeded to head for the stairs, "You're more than welcome to wait on him I suppose." He continued to say quirking an eyebrow at her. Kagome just nodded shutting the door behind her as he went upstairs to his room. Kagome walked over to the couch and flipped on the tv sitting there for a few moments before sighing and turning it back off and headed up the stairs towards Sesshomaru's room. Her head was screaming for her to not go while her heart was telling her to open the door.

Kagome opened the door to see Sesshomaru shirtless. His muscles even more defined than she could have imagined, though not overly muscluar which just made the thought of her under him even more pleasurable. He turned and looked at her his eyebrow once again quirked in a questionable look as she walked up and kissed him hard on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her for a second before thinking what the hell and kissed her back lifting her up. As he picked her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his manhood pressed tightly against her already wet core. She let out a moan opening her mouth to his as his tongue began to explore her mouth, her hands entangled in his hair as he laid her down on the bed. Their tongues fought one another for a while before they both had to break for air and he took this moment to begin tearing her tank top from her body. She gasped feeling the cold air against her skin as his hand slid up and under her bra his thumb grazing over her already erect nipple. Her breath hitched at this and she let out a soft moan.

"My brother has never teased you like this has he?" Sesshomaru asked already knowing the fool hadn't.

"Inuyasha has never done anything more than kiss me." She replied moaning into his ear as he removed her bra completely from her body taking that one nipple into his mouth grazing it with his teeth.

"Want me to show you the pleasures a real man can give you?" he asked knowing he had her but wanting to hear it from her as he went down to the abused nipple giving it more attention as she felt heat burning between her legs.

"Yes," she moaned her hand drifting down into his pants caressing his manhood a little nervously as he captured her lips in a lustful kiss causing her to stop wondering if she had done something wrong as he removed her skirt and rubbed her silk womanhood outside of her panties feeling her moan and writhe under him. Her underwear was already soaking wet as he all but ripped them off, kissing down her body. She shivered under his touch which she found surprisingly soft and gentle, yet at the same time rough and urgent as if his need was as bad as hers. His finger began to probe between her lower lips causing her to gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"If I pop your cherry now it won't be as painful when I want to continue." He said licking at her core like a hungry puppy causing her to moan and nod at the same time. He continued to lick at her clit before diving his tongue in her bringing her to the point of climax taking the advantage of shoving his finger in teasing her at first getting her used to something inside of her before adding another finger and proceeding to move them in a come hither motion causing her to moan and bite her lip as she orgasmed. He removed his pants and raised up before lowering himself between her legs resting his exposed and hardened cock against her already dripping core causing her breath to hitch. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked wanting to be sure since he knew her to be a virgin and knew it would be painful for her.

She nodded and he moved himself slowly in her letting her adjust to him being inside of her breaking her maidenhead causing her to grab a pillow to muffle a scream from the pain. He waited until the tears subsided and she asked for him to continue as he started thrusting slow and gentle she quickly arched her hips into his urging him to go harder and deeper moaning as she dragged her nails down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist arching her chest into him trying to pull him closer to her as a light sheen of sweat covered their bodies. It didn't take her long before her inner walls began to clamp down tightly on Sesshomaru pulling him in closer and she moaned and screamed climaxing. He thrust in her a few more times before finding his release as well, pulling out and falling on the bed next to her. "You should probably get home soon, its really late." He said seeing how it was almost midnight. He reached into the basket of clean clothes and handed her a shirt, "Here, its for ripping yours..Keep it." He said sitting up and walking to the bathroom and cleaning himself up. Kagome got dressed and snuck out of the house swearing she would see Inuyasha first thing in the morning but wasn't sure if she'd tell him what happened between her and his older brother as she rode on her bike back home climbing up the tree by her window and into bed quickly before anyone could notice as sleep quickly claimed her.

A/N: Okay I know…it probably sucks…but give me credit…its my first oneshot ever…if I get enough reviews I might expand it into a whole other story so as always read and review. Love,

Christabelle.


End file.
